PGLEESM
by khfangirl14
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? What will happen when the Sailor Soldiers get stuck in the Glee universe and the Glee girls get stuck in the Sailor universe? Will they ever return to their worlds?
1. The beginning

Authors Note: I OWN NOTHING! This is my first crossover so PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!

Rei's POV

Life had been going by as smoothly as possible. Why wouldn't it? After the Sailor Soldiers had defeated Metaria there were no more Youma. When they had defeated her they had lost their power, but the world had entered an era of peace. There should be nothing to worry about, but one Hino Rei could not shake the feeling she had. She had a great ability to sense when things were to go amiss. This deeply worried her when one day she felt as if there was an evil force at work. Was she just imagining things? Too confident in her ability she knew that simply could not be the case. She sat in the shrine staring intensely at the flames like she had done previously to sense any Youma at work. What harm would it do to prove she was wrong? When an hour had passed with no results she was about to leave when she felt a sudden surge of darkness. _Youma?_ She thought to herself. _It can't be! We destroyed Metaria... Didn't we?_ She was brought out of her thoughts when the surge hit her again, but stronger. I need to tell the others! She reached for her cellphone and as she was about to open it the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Rei-chan did you sense it too?" Luna questioned with fear in her voice.

"Yes, but how? We defeated Metaria. It's impossible for there to be a Youma!"

"It is confusing, but regardless we both felt that so it must be true. As worried as I am about this we must go. It is our duty to protect the people!"

"Alright. Contact the others and we'll meet up at the source of the energy," Many questions ran through her mind, but she had no time to stop and think about them. That dark energy only felt as if it was getting stronger. She had to hurry.

-TIME LAPSE-

All of the Sailor Soldiers had arrived. It may be their job to protect the people, but they also had to protect the princess, or in other words Usagi.

"Luna even if there is a Youma how can we defeat it? We don't have our powers," Ami questioned.

"You will have to find a way to fight without them," Artemis responded. Luna nodded in agreement. The group was wary of fighting without their powers, but that wouldn't stop them.

"We can do it!" Usagi said energetically. It took a lot more then an inability to transform to dampen her spirits.

"Usagi's right. Nothings ever been too much to handle before so I doubt it will be now," Makoto ensured. Ami seemed to be uplifted by that statement, but Rei and Minako were still worried.

"Alright, everyone split up and search the building. If there is a Youma it is somewhere in here," said Luna. We broke off into groups of two. Minako with Artemis, Usagi with Luna, Makoto with Ami and I searched alone. It only took about seven minutes before I heard Usagi's distinct scream. _Damn! _She thought to herself._ Of course it would go after Usagi first! _She ran as fast as she could towards the point were she heard the noise. They were on the rooftop. She was quickly followed by the others. The Youma had a grip on Usagi so they all charged at it and freed her. The Youma quickly shook them off of it and hit Ami to the ground. He turned his attention back towards Usagi.

"Usagi run!" Makoto yelled as she kicked the monster.

"You guys look!" Ami said as she quickly pushed herself back up. She held out her wrist and it had her Sailor bracelet.

"How? That's impossible," Rei said as she glanced at her own wrist. It was true even hers had returned. _Is it because the Youma returned?_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Transform!" Artemis and Luna yelled in unison.

"MOON PRISM POWER"

"MERCURY POWER"

"MARS POWER"

"JUPITER POWER"

"VENUS POWER"

"MAKE UP" They all transformed in an instant. "Everyone together!" Usagi commanded. "Moon Twilight Flash"

"Mercury Aqua Blizzard"

"Burning Mandala"

"Supreme Thunder"

"Venus Love Me Chain" All of their attacks hit the monster instantaneously. It only caused the Youma to stumble back. It then shot out a blast of dark energy which was just barley evaded by the Sailor Soldiers. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Moonlight Attractive Attack!" With that attack containing all of their combined power they destroyed it. Usagi fell to the cement floor in exhaustion.

"How could the Youma be that strong? Even if Metaria is alive there's no way so could come back instantly with full power," Minako questioned.

"I don't know. It does seem improbable, but not impossible," Artemis answered.

"There's only one thing we can do. We need to destroy Metaria at the source," Luna concluded.

"It's not going to be easy," Rei interjected.

"It never is," Makoto rebutted.

Rachel's POV

It was the day after Glee club had swept sectionals. They were up against some pretty intense competition with the Warblers, but they had some how managed to beat them even without Kurt! Of course none of this was a shock to Rachel Berry. With a voice like hers how could they NOT win. She enjoyed her moment of singing her carefully rehearsed solo I'm the Greatest Star by none other than Barbra Streisand from, what can only be described as the most ground breaking musicals in the world, Funny Girl. She felt a personal connection with her eternal struggle of being SO talented that people were jealous of her and refused to give here the lead starring role that she so rightfully deserved. After all she couldn't help the fact that she was amazingly naturally gifted. She just had to wait until the world was ready to accept how amazing her voice was, but until then a win at sectionals will do. Rachel didn't want to admit it, but solo wasn't the only thing that gave them the win. If it weren't for rest of the team they wouldn't have been able to win. Rachel admired how well each member of the club could sing except... Mike... She still wasn't quit sure why he joined a GLEE club in the first place, but he did have great ideas when it came to choreography! They may not have her vocal range, but they were still amazing. To celebrate their win they were having a girls night out! Rachel's first. While the boys had a separate boys night out. She was brimming to the edge with joy when they had included her especially since the only non-cheerio going was Tina. Rachel was pretty sure everyone in glee disliked her exept Finn. Mercedes couldn't be there because she had a previous engagement with Kurt that did not include Blaine so they could share some time alone. Rachel pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked back at the chaos that was her room. She had torn through everything in her closet to find something to wear. Not a bit of floor could be seen through the argyle and animal sweaters_. What to wear? They don't like what I usually wear... And the only time I achieved Santana's approval was by wearing a completely inappropriate outfit that I had to wear to prove my point..._

"Rach hon, aren't you supposed to be ready in ten minutes? You aren't finished yet? You came up here two hours ago..."

"DADDY! I have to dress properly for this outing. I just don't understand what they have against my normal attire." Rachel's father only laughed and looked sympathetically at his daughter. "What? Whats wrong with argyle? You think you can do better? I'll have you know that they are very hard critics when it comes to wardrobe." Rachel's father grinned from ear to ear trying to contain his laughter. His daughter was talented when it came to singing, but not so much when it came to fashion. He scanned her room and started picking through some clothes.

"Try this on. I believe it will impress your 'wardrobe critics'," He laughed. She was going to argue further when she received a text.

B outside in 5min OR I WILL END YOU! - S

Rachel quickly grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. Even she feared the wrath of Santana. She emerged from her bathroom in navy blue skinny jeans, a short sleeved purple v-neck and a pair of black converse. She ran down stairs and gave a quick farewell to her fathers while grabbing a black jacket and exited her house to find a very impatient Santana behind the wheel of a Jeep charoky.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME BERRY!" Santana yelled irritated to be spending a Saturday night with the midget.

"I believe I arrived outside in the designated time limit. You have no reason to be cross with me for you were the one who gave the time limit and should thus be satisfied with my arrival within said limit. It is unreasonable-"

"Whatever midget! God, can't you talk normal and not in paragraphs!"

"You look pretty," Brittney cut in before Rachel could rebuttal.

"You do look great tonight Rachel," Said Tina.

"Yeah, when did you get GOOD clothes? I thought all you owned was either argyle or had an animal on it," Santana retorted while Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I do in fact have various clothes Santana. I just usually like to wear what I feel comfortable with and I happen to be most comfortable with argyle."

"So you were forcing us to look at those UGLY animal sweaters for the fun of it? That's low Man hands."

"Santana," Quin said warningly

"Sorry I meant Berry," She growled back. She had given it a strong effort to stop calling Rachel names.

"So where are we going tonight?" Tina asked breaking the tension.

"TO FEED THE DUCKS!" Brittney burst.

"We're going out at night to feed ducks?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, so what? You gotta problem with that Berry."

"You don't like ducks..." Brittney asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"No no no that's not what I meant! I was just affirming our destination. I love ducks!" Rachel said quickly. Brittney giggled and cheered up quickly. _I wonder if this is usual to go feed ducks on a girls night out..._


	2. The Planets Align

Authors Note: I still own nothing and highly doubt I ever will. Please read AND review =D

**Makoto's POV**

"It never is," Makoto rebutted. She knew what Rei was talking about, but she did not want to worry Usagi. _Rei's right. How did Metaria just re-appear? She had managed to come back undetected and make a strong enough Youma to kill any one of us if we were alone... Who knows how strong she is right now. It's almost inconceivable to believe that she could muster that much energy in such a short amount of time. This isn't going to be easy... It doesn't matter. As long as we're together nothing can overcome us!_

You couldn't cut the tension with a chainsaw if you wanted to..They were on their way to the Dark Kingdom. Ami and Usagi were holding a light conversation while Luna is walking by their side carrying Artemis with her. Makoto was trailing behind them keeping to herself while Rei and Minako followed behind her at a distance. Makoto had an ability to sense when there was something bothering one of her friends. She knew something was bothering both Rei and Minako ever since the run in with the Youma. The fact that they were talking only audible enough for each other to hear didn't help mask the fact that they were hiding something. Makoto stopped dead in her tracks, the others did not seem to notice and continued walking.

"Whats wrong Makoto?" Minako asked as she caught up to her.

"That is a question I would like answered myself," Makoto responded harshly. Rei stiffened. Rei did not like Makoto's ability, she found it nosy and thought she should mind her own business. Minako sighed while looking up to see how far ahead the others were.

"It is an unsettling coincidence that Metaria decided to attack today," Minako started.

"Why? Is today any different than any other day?" Makoto asked.

"All of the planets will be aligned tonight. Soon actually. It is odd that Metaria would chose this day to attack. It is probably a trap. She sent that Youma out in an effort to either kill us or draw us further in," Rei answered coldly.

"Then why not wait to confront her another day? Why walk into a lions den?" Makoto questioned trying not to raise her voice.

"Because one of two things will happen. One she might be preparing for an ultimate attack that can only be performed when all planets are exactly aligned and we would have to stop her before this happens. Two she will only get stronger if we wait. It is a no win situation and must be dealt with tonight," Rei responded.

"Why would you keep this from us? I understand Usagi, but the rest of us deserve to know," Makoto seethed.

"It is irrelevant. We have to deal with it tonight no matter the cost so worrying others would be a waste of time. Besides, only you, Ami and Usagi did not know. Luna or Artemis could have told you at any time, but as I said it is irrelevant," Rei responded harshly. Minako looked as if she was about to explode, but instead she just took a long breath.

"I feel sorry for you Rei. You can't even express the smallest of kindnesses to your friends. If you keep pushing them away soon you'll have no one left," Makoto ended the conversation there and speed up her pace so she could regain her spot in between the two groups leaving a very shocked Rei and Minako behind. The next few minutes went by like hours. Makoto regretted what she said. She didn't mean it the way it came out, but Rei needed to stop acting like she didn't need or want any of her friends. _When did we start drifting apart? We haven't seen each other nearly as often as we used to. Usagi and Ami are the only ones who still talk to each other everyday... Aren't friendships supposed to last forever?_

"Is everyone ready?" Luna asked violently pulling Makoto out of her thoughts.

"Yep!" Usagi responded eager to end this once and for all.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ami quietly responded. The rest of us only nodded somberly. Makoto looked up to see Usagi looking at her concerned. She gave a small smile to assure her she was alright. They all headed into the castle cautiously. As they wandered through the Dark Kingdom there was no breeze. The air was still and the walls damp. It was like the whole kingdom was decaying. The atmosphere gave everyone the worst feeling in the pit of their stomachs. This _place is even worse than before. It feels as if... as if its even darker and more evil. I can't describe it... _They finally arrived at the heart of the kingdom and saw a figure standing in front of Queen Metaria's threshold.

"Beryl!" Usagi yelled voice filled with disdain. "Why? Why did you re-awaken Metaria? You know she'll destroy us all! You included!" She started to turn around and all the soldiers readied to attack. She fully turned around and slowly lifted her gaze to meet theirs. _N-No! It can't be! That's impossible! _Everyone's eyes widened when she finally met their gaze with pupil less eyes. It let out a dark maniacal laugh.

"Queen Beryl is no more. She was too weak and wasted her talents chasing after some human. Sailor Soldiers, never again mistake me for such a weakling like her. I am the one and only Queen. Queen Metaria! Then again you won't have the chance to mistake me again for tonight is your last! How she could not dispose of such weaklings like you I will never know, but I will take care of you myself!"

"What did you do with Beryl? How could you just take over her like that! She served you loyally until the end!" Usagi cried.

"Easy, I needed a vessel and hers was the first available," Metaria answered her voice void of emotion. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They would probably only have one shot at this. They readied their positions. Metaria let out another laugh. "Cute. You actually think you have a chance against me? It is really sad how ignorant you all are. Did I forget to mention I summoned a little back-up?" Just then Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite appeared blocking the exit.

"This is too much!" Usagi yelled.

"What you have done is unforgivable!" Ami added.

"We will stop you," Makoto affirmed.

"What's the matter Metaria? I thought you could handle us all by yourself no problem. Why do you need assistance? Is some one not as strong as they boast?" Rei antagonized. Metaria raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"They are only to ensure you don't run," Metaria responded. "I'll tell you what I'll even give you a free shot. Go ahead. Make my day," Rei glared at her before looking to the others and agreeing to take the free shot.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" The shot flew towards her.

"Impossible!" Luna exclaimed. She had caught it!

"Really I expected more," Metaria laughed. She threw it back sending all of them flying backwards. It also blasted part of the cave out and Luna got knocked into the now adjoining cavern. Then part of the ceiling gave in completely engulfing any sign of Luna.

"LUNA!" They all screamed. They heard no response.

"YOU MONSTER!" Usagi screamed in tears. The sky was now visible because of the blast. The planets in perfect alignment. _No. _Makoto thought.

"Goodbye Sailor Soldiers." That was the last thing they heard before a bright flash and then darkness.

Quinn's POV

"No no no that's not what I meant! I was just affirming our destination. I love ducks!" Rachel said quickly. Brittney giggled and cheered up quickly. It was Tina's idea to invite Rachel. She probably just didn't want to be the only non-cheerio tonight. Tina was one of the only people who tried to really get along with Rachel which is no easy feat. Santana was immediately against the idea, but Brittney has taken a liking to Rachel even though half of the time she has no idea what Rachel is saying. Quinn was glad that they had invited her. Sure she was annoying as HELL, but that was her own odd way of showing she cared. She was the only one who offered Quin a REAL friendship when she was going through the pregnancy and she wouldn't even give her a chance. In all reality Quinn was upset about the way she treated Rachel. Rachel was a kind yet annoying and over protective person and did not deserve half the things that happened to her. Quinn hadn't felt normal since the baby was born. She withdrew from the world. If it weren't for Glee and being a cheerleader it would be as if she wasn't even there. The only person she really talked to was Sam, but she sometimes found his company a little too over attentive.

"How much longer?" Brittney whined pulling Quinn's attention from staring off into the distance lost in thought.

"We're almost there. Only about five more minutes B," Santana responded calmly.

_Why can't she be that calm during Cheerio practice. Brittney's lucky. Santana would never get angry at her. How nice that must be. For her. _Santana was never one to talk it out. She felt bad for what happened between them, but it was Quinn's own damn fault. As much as she wanted to be close friends with Quinn again she couldn't find the words. Whenever she would try she just made sarcastic remarks instead. B didn't understand why they weren't speaking to each other what so ever. She loved Quinn and Santana and only wished for them to make up. Tina and Rachel could feel the tension in the car. At school they were busy, but outside of school the rift that had formed between the Cheerios couldn't be more obvious. Same went with Quinn's detachment. Tina was timid and didn't want to interfere while Rachel on the other hand felt an instant urge to fix things. Just then the car slowed to a stop and Santana pulled her keys out of the ignition. "We're here so everyone move your ass out of the car!" Santana ordered. Everyone quickly filed out of the Jeep and waited for Santana and Brittney to grab the bread.

"Its cold," Tina said while rubbing her arms.

"Staying outside in cold weather for extended amounts of time is not good for ones vocal chords. In fact-" Rachel started to lecture.

"God Berry! We're not stupid! Why the hell do you think we brought blankets?" Santana countered angrily.

"She was just looking out for us San." Quinn cut in before Rachel could speak. Santana shot Quinn a half glare half questioning look.

"Since when did you start standing up for her. Last time I checked you were still making fun of FrankenBerry," Santana scoffed.

"Stop calling her names! What gives you the right to act like your better then all of us? So she can be annoying and overbearing. At least she doesn't act like someone she's not just to get people to like her." Quinn yelled. She envied Rachel for being able to act herself even when people criticized her personality. Something Quinn was never capable of doing.

"Simple I am better than all of you. Plus you don't get anywhere in life by being your personal annoying self. What can I say once a Lima loser always a Lima loser," Santana answered coldly. Tina sank into the background and soaked it all in from a safe distance. Rachel was just shocked that Quinn Fabray had stood up for HER. The girl she personally got enjoyment from torturing. Santana started walking away. Quinn was seething.

"At least she didn't screw every guy on the football team and get breast implants for approval," Quinn simply stated. Everyone's eyes shot wide open. _Oh shit_. Quinn thought after she had spoke. She immediately regretted her words. Santana's fist shook as the clenched.

"Fuck you Fabray!" She screamed as she tackled Quinn to the ground. Her fists went flying as fast as they could and Quinn did the best she could to block before Tina and Britney pulled her partially off Quinn so she could escape. Rachel quickly helped Quinn off the ground and accessed her wounds. Surprisingly only her nose was bleeding. "LET ME AT HER!" Santana yelled breaking free of Tina and trying to unwrap Britney from her waist.

"Stop it!" Britney screamed causing Santana to stop struggling. "You two are friends! So stop fighting now! And plus your scaring all the ducks away," Britney's eyes welled up with tears. "Apologize."

"Screw that! Why the hell should I apologize to her?" Santana fumed. Quinn's eyes started welling up with tears._ She needs to come off her high horse, but I shouldn't have said that_. Quinn started losing all hope that they'd be friends again. Santana would probably have her kicked off the squad for this and Quinn was the captain!

"I'm sorry San... I-I didn't mean it like that," Quinn stuttered tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I know what you meant," Santana scoffed and stormed off. Britney ran after her.

"Quinn..." Rachel began softly as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Berry! I didn't want your friendship then and I don't now!" Quinn yelled as she smacked Rachel's hand away.

"Quinn!" Rachel's yelled as Quinn stormed off as well. "And you guys say I have a problem storming out..." Tina and Rachel stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before deciding to get Quinn. Rachel spotted Quinn who sat silently by the lake tears flowing freely and with ease. She decided it be best if Tina go instead. Tina slowly approached Quinn.

"Quinn. Are you okay?" Tina asked cautiously._ I just lost all hope of gaining my best friend back and if I lose her I lose Brittney too. All my friends gone in an instant and she asks if I'm OKAY! Well no Tina. I''m not OK._

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes alone."

Tina nodded understandingly. "Quinn, you know I'm here for you. So is Mercedes, Kurt and for what it's worth Rachel too."

Quinn nodded although that's not the way she felt. _Tina, Mercedes and Kurt are great people, I can hardly call them friends. And Rachel. Rachel! I tortured her nearly everyday! She'll never be able to forgive me and I don't blame her. There is no way we can be friends. I was such a bitch, but all that's gonna change. I'm sick of being someone I'm not just to appease others._ She heard a twig crack behind her. _Not now_. She groaned internally.

"Berry I know your there," Quinn said without turning around as she dried her tears.

"Sorry I was just -"

"Worried I know," Quinn finished for her.

"Quinn! Do you possibly have a psychic ability?" Rachel questioned sincerely. Quinn laughed.

"No Rach, I do not posses a psychic ability," Rachel grinned from ear to ear. "Um... Your kind of freaking me out..."

"You called me Rach!" Rachel squealed with joy. Quinn let a tired sigh.

"It's been a long day," She responded wearily. They sat there in silence for about fifteen minutes. Quinn could tell there were a lot of questions Rachel wanted to ask, but she was respecting Quinn's personal space."Hey Rachel," Quinn said acquiring Rachel's attention.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel asked happy to hear some one other than Finn call her by her first name.

"Do you think we can be friends?" She asked staring intently at the water.

"I'd love to! But I do have a few ground rules...-" Rachel said as she started to go into another one of her long winded speeches.

"How could you just forgive everything I did to you?" Quinn asked clearly interrupting Rachel's long winded speech.

"First of all Quinn I believe I just stated that one of the rules of our friendship was to not interrupt me when I am speaking for I am usually trying to make a point. As for your question my fathers raised me to forgive and forget. I understand that you have greatly matured since you went through all you did and it has altered your view of the world and the people within it. I also never turn my back on a person in need and you are in need of a friend," Rachel thoroughly explained. Quinn took a moment to soak that all in.

"Okay... I'm going to have to add a ground rule myself," Rachel nodded and intently listened. "You need to speak in shorter lengths."

"That's UNFAIR! I only you use the amount of words I need to for explaining myself. I would not want for some one to misinterpret anything I say so I say it completely and thoroughly." Rachel whined crossing her arms.

"That's exactly what I mean," Quinn groaned. "It's so hard not to tune you out."

"Well excuse me for trying to express myself to the fullest!" Rachel huffed.

"Your excused," Quinn said playfully. Rachel new she was joking, but found no humor in it and sat there with an expression that read not amused. Rachel looked over the water and then to the sky.

"I forgot," Rachel whispered to herself.

"What is it?" Quinn asked confused.

"Tonight all the planets are lining up! It's a nice sight, but there's really nothing to see without a telescope." Quinn gazed at the stars intently. She didn't notice Tina walk next to her and jumped when she finally realized she was there.

"God Tina!" Quinn breathed calming herself down. She also noticed Santana and Brittney standing a few feet away. Brittney looked sadly over at Quinn.

"What are you guys doing?" Tina questioned.

"Rachel said that all the planets are going to align tonight," she answered. Santana flinched at Quinn calling the "it" by its actual name. Regardless she looked at the sky with interest. A light appeared only the size of a star, but quickly grew._ What's that? _Everyone gazed at the light in confusion when suddenly it convulsed and then blinded them. The next thing Quinn saw was complete darkness.


End file.
